


Christmas Album in the Middle of March

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angry!Chloe, F/F, Fluff, post jeca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So The Bellas never found out about beca working at residual heat. UNTIL they see her named on snoops Christmas album and the shit well and truly hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Album in the Middle of March

Beca tends to leave her stuff laying around the Bella’s house. In fact the only thing she hasn’t lost in the house would be her precious Beats Headphones. So she doesn’t think twice about it when she places the signed Snoop Dogg’s Christmas album on the table by the front door, as she makes her way up to her room.

Chloe is often the one to gather her things. Returning them to Beca’s and Fat Amy’s room, placing them where she knows the DJ will be able to find them with ease. Chloe doesn’t mind doing it at all, she just doesn’t want Beca’s stuff the get broken or taken by the wrong person on accident. However when Chloe spots the album she doesn’t know where this new Christmas album came from. Its the middle of March for the Aca-gods sake!

“What’s that Red?” Cynthia Rose asks walking over to Chloe curiously, Stacie trailing behind her intrigued by Chloe’s confused face. The two girls watched as Chloe shook her head confused flipping the CD case over her bright blue eyes going wide. “Chloe?” CR asked taking a small step forward before the captain jerked her head up, fire in her eyes.

“ **BECA _EFFIN_ MITCHELL!**” Chloe screamed turning to storm up the stairs to Beca’s room. The Ginger flung the door open striding over to where Beca was working on a mix on her laptop. Stacie and CR stood at the door along with the rest of the Bella’s. They had always been a curious group, especially when Bhloe was involved. All of the girls let out a collective gasp when Chloe slammed Beca’s laptop shut.

“Chloe  _what the_   ** _FUCK_**?!” Beca screamed ripping her headphones off of her head onto the desk as she jolted up out of her chair. “That was our set-list for  _WORLD’S_  that I haven’t  _SAVED_!” Beca sounded rather distraught her fingers pulling through her hair while her eyes were fixed on Chloe with a bewildered look. “What the fuck, Chloe?” Beca said again her voice quiet obviously registering the look of rage on her best friends face.

Chloe pushed the album into Beca’s chest “This is what the fuck, Beca” Chloe spat her voice low eyes sparked with rage. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the DJ’s response, of course now the DJ was looking down at the Album her fingers sliding against the plastic edges slowly.

“What is it?” Emily asked from the back of the group. This in turn caused the legacy to receive several glares and a “Shut up Aca-Child” from Fat Amy. After a few moments of silence Chloe spoke again, her voice hard.

“Tell them Beca,” She gestured to the rest of the Bellas in the doorway, who were waiting patiently. Beca’s eyes flicked up to them then back to the CD before she sighed and looked up at Chloe.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Beca said quietly, Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca cut her off. “We aren’t supposed to talk about it,” She added in explanation “You know so it doesn’t get spoiled.”

“You could of at least told  _me,_  Becs!” Chloe says her arms coming uncrossed, hurt seeping into her voice. “Like how did this even happen?”

“I got an internship,” Beca said slowly “with Residual Heat an-” Her words where cut off by Chloe.

“You What?” Chloe said her mouth hanging open slightly. Beca had to tear her eyes away from Chloe’s mouth composing herself for a moment before speaking again.

“It was Jesse’s idea,” Beca said cringing slightly when distaste flashed in Chloe’s eyes. “You know part of the  _‘we can still be friends thing’_  ” Beca added putting air quotes around Jesse’s words and forcing a smile.

“Beca why didn’t you tell us?” Chloe ask confusion written on her face “Like this is such a big deal!”

“I just didn’t want you guys to think I was, like, not doing my duty as Co-Captain or some shit” Beca said looking at the other Bella’s. “Because I know how much this group means to you,” She says looking back at Chloe.

Chloe shifts on her feet feeling bad for freaking out at the situation. “I’m sorry Bec’s I shouldn’t of spazzed. I just… I guess I just didn’t think of a reason why you wouldn’t tell us”

“Okay so you got an internship and Chloe knew something was up from that CD how?” Stacie asks, voicing the confusion of the rest of the Bella’s. Chloe’s face broke into a smile as she snatched the CD back from Beca, the DJ’s face going pale.

“Chlo don’t!” Beca said lunging forward towards the Redhead as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Chloe’s legs being slightly longer than Beca’s managed to get to the stereo system before Beca caught up to her. “Chloe don’t you dare!” The tiny brunette begged as the other Bella’s held her back away from Chloe.

“To late!” Chloe said way to happily the smile she was sporting was huge. A song was already playing through the speakers. Beca groaned loudly hearing her own voice filling the room. The other Bella’s sharing looks and gasps of surprise. It was obviously mixed by Beca, it sounded like one of her mixes. All of the Bella’s eventually started dancing and singing along.

“This is  _ **aca-awesome**_!” Chloe said as she danced with Legacy, Beca watching them all a smile plastered on her face as the rest of the Bella’s voiced their agreement. The song drew to a close and Chloe wrapped Beca in a hug.

Beca hugged her back, “I can’t believe you, Beale.” She murmured hearing the song get restarted by one of their friends. Beca pulled back from Chloe enough to see the rest of the group singing and dancing again. “I love you awesome nerds,” She said with a smile.

“ **GROUP HUG!** ” Legacy squealed bounding over to Beca and Chloe. Beca letting out a playful groan as the Bella’s all smashed together in a hug, She wouldn’t trade these nerds for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one!  
> Please send feed back good or bad! Even send me prompts!  
> Hit Me UP Fam at whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
